Styx Blackblood
Appearance Styx is a small tiny girl at barely a foot and a half in height, it's reasonable considering her young age of two years old. Short cropped colorless hair that gleams like the most priceless silk in the sunlight and the most vibrant of white with a silver sheen to the chin length curls. Her beautiful eyes are golden with offset tones of vermilion and violet, resembling a sunset more than a gold piece. She has twin golden earrings that jingle in each of the fox ears on her head, usually perked in interest. Her fluffed up tail rather short but still powerful in it's use. Creme skin slightly darker than her mother's was unmarred from a single scratch and given how protective her parents were and her natural strong healing rate, it was going to remain that way for as long as possible. While young, she was developing in a streamlined fashion wiry like her father yet petite like her mother. Her face was sharpening into the angular look the two noble looking parents held with her mother's softer features softening her face to be more 'cute' than regale. Usually dressed to the nines in a small kimono top of red silk with black spirals decorating it, the sleeves opened wide while swallowing her small hands that were developing callouses. The black obi tied into a bow behind her back, with the inside being the same red as the top. Her black cargo shorts went down past her knees and cut off snugly around the top half of her calves. Her small feet usually in a pair of black sneakers when out and about, but she prefers to run about barefoot and the castle she was growing up in gave her the pleasure of having that chance. Personality & Interests Interests Her interests range like that of a normal child, from finger painting to playing with dolls. However Styx is also interested in the work her parents do, taking an interest in her father's powers and the sea her mother loved to set sail to. Personality Styx is a sweet little girl, innocent to the horrors of the world with her jaded parents guarding her innocence with the viciousness of jungle cats. While she's sweet, she's also rather curious yet shy in her approach to people she doesn't know. However it takes an unusual short amount of time for the young girl to trust 'nice' people. Gear Abilities Species Abilities Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Lost Abilities History Naming Styx Hope Blackblood Named after the deity and river from the underworld in Greek mythology, the Greek Pantheon were bound to her and swore upon her name. The river Styx was also where Achilles was dipped up to the ankle and gained the power of invulnerability. Called "Hope" as a namesake for her deceased aunt and the hope for a better future. Taking her father's last name Blackblood, she continued on his legacy. Character Song Trivia Category:Non-Human Characters Category:The Terremoto